


Look Who's Coming to Town

by makingitwork



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fae Stiles, Fairy Stiles, Fluff, Friendship, Grandpa Sheriff, Happy Ending, Hellhound Parrish, Hickeys, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marking, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Scenting, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Another fae comes to town and Derek deals with the jealousy.





	Look Who's Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

About a week after Derek and Stiles decide to be boyfriends, they're still riding off the honeymoon high.

Derek's not ashamed to admit that he acts like a complete fool, happy and free in a way he thought he could never be again. When Laura had first started dating her husband James, Derek had rolled his eyes at their antics, a little disgusted by the passionate, and sometimes teetering on violent, displays of affection. He'd always assumed that wasn't his style and that he'd be much more reserved. He'd been proven right with Jennifer, they held hands in public once, almost by accident, because she's got a blister and it hurt her to walk on it so she'd wanted Derek to drain her pain. It had been supremely uncomfortable. 

It wasn't anything like that with Stiles. Derek never believed in soulmates, and though they haven't said 'I love you' yet, Derek knows it's true. Stiles is is soulmate, crafted by fate for him. Made for each other. 

So, he's only a tiny bit embarrassed when he and Stiles hold hands everywhere they go, private or public. His fairy's hands slide over his own when he's controlling the gear box, in the relative privacy of the car journeys to and from school. Isabella's never commented on it, except to sometimes squeal delightedly. When they're in supermarkets or grabbing lunch together, they hold hand in the queues and down the aisles, and there's so much you could do with handholding, Derek had never realised before. 

Stiles' kneads Derek's knuckles absentmindedly as he examines incredibly sugary cereal, Derek swipes his thumb up and down Stiles' palm whenever Stiles needs reassurance (like the time Stiles had made the wind a touch too strong for autumn and a little boy's kite had yanked out of his hand and away into the clouds). Their fingers intertwine sort of perfectly, and the random, promising squeezes that sometimes come from nowhere that they give to each other serve as a visceral reminder that they're together. 

So yes, handholding is a yes. And Derek's arm finds its way across Stiles' shoulder as they walk down boulevards, and Stiles snakes his hand under Derek's jacket, nestled in the warmth there. Or Derek's arm is strong and muscular around Stiles' small waist, protective and warning against danger. It's only been a week, but his wolf definitely knows enough to howl and want to claim that Stiles is his own. Which is probably why there is an embarrassing amount of scent marking. Derek rubs the scruff of his beard down Stiles' neck as often as he can, fingers stroking the inside of the younger man's wrists to stake his claim, and when they have sex, Derek is glad that Stiles doesn't have a healing factor, because the large blue hickeys that stain Stiles' skin make him feel so deeply sated and satisfied that almost nothing compares. 

They're the perfect height for each other, with Stiles just a touch smaller, with his more delicate frame, and he nestles his head onto Derek's shoulder when they watch movies or the one time they went to an art gallery. 

It had been a disaster, really. They'd both dissolved into a fit of giggles when staring at a piece of abstract art, discerning two women having sex instead of the intense transcending image they should have seen, and they'd been asked to leave.

Derek's heart throbs with love when he thinks about it. 

Because he's not like that. He's awkward and shy and he doesn't make a scene, and he doesn't really like attention. With Jennifer he would have tried so hard to be  _proper,_ and attempt to understand the art, but when Stiles had whispered in his ear  _Is it me or does it look a little bit like two women getting frisky?_ Derek hadn't even attempted to hide his bark of laughter, pulling Stiles close and confirming that yes, it did look an awful lot like that. Derek knows that he brings Stiles into focus, tethers him to responsibility and sensibility and a lot of adult things that Stiles was lacking. It's not that Stiles didn't care, because he has a huge heart, but he has unusual teenage tendencies that Derek attributes to his friendship with Scott for so long (he has yet to meet the other wolf, but he wants to do so, if only to find out what Stiles was like when he was young). But Stiles makes Derek feel young in a way Derek hasn't in a long time. 

He loves his daughter more than anything, she has the whole of his heart, and it's only by her allowance that she let him give half of it to Stiles. She saved him from a darkness and a pain he thought he couldn't escape from. But he'd become so serious, so resolved and determined to make sure she had a good life that before Stiles, he was guilty of working a little too long and a little too hard. 

But now Stiles is here, he plays with his daughter for hours on end, instead of the set menu two. 

When the three of them are at the dining room table, Stiles reviewing a few case files, Derek sorting the electricity bill, and Izzy is working on her spelling, Derek finds more and more that it's actually him who starts nudging his daughter under the table and encouraging a break from routine. They always make sure they've all done the work they need to, but now there isn't such a severe time limit, and they can play or take naps and put happiness first and Derek feels all loose limbed and content. 

He's contemplating all of this as he jogs across the street towards the small shop across from his gym. Well, he's been thinking about it all morning during the yoga session, and wondering whether celebrating a one-week anniversary was something a little too intense. Laura had always told him he came on a little strong. 

He catches Stiles' scent immediately, and walks through the stacks of soup and water to see his boyfriend exploring the different selection of warm patties. 

He's wearing Derek's tee-shirt, he must have grabbed it off the bannister railing when he couldn't find his own plaid shirt. Derek's maybe a bit guilty of tossing it into the washing machine with the rest of the house's clothes because it had been caked with mud and was Stiles ever going to wash it? It hands a little loose off his frame, and the short sleeves puff around his long arms, but he smells like Derek and his wolf is purring.

"Stiles," Derek murmurs, coming up behind him and curling an arm around his waist.

His boyfriend looks up and beams "Derek! I was just about to pop over and say hi! Are you taking an early lunch?" He pokes the sweat stains by Derek's abs and moans "how does anyone manage to focus on yoga when you're in front of them looking as fine as you do?"

Derek laughs, kissing his temple "I'm just grabbing some lunch, you can come over and eat with me in the office."

They've been dating for a week. A week. It's long enough for Derek to know that Stiles is wonderful and appealing, but its probably not long enough for the spike of maybe-totally not irrational jealousy that spikes at the look that the cashier gives them. 

To be honest, Stiles doesn't look like he's even noticed it, he's a little sidetracked by the food, but Derek's noticed, and he's watching the cashier- who's not unattractive. She's petite and slim, with long blonde hair and cherry lips. She looks a few years younger than them, and the type of woman that would look nice next to Stiles. It makes Derek's heckles rise. 

"Good choice," she says, in a warm voice "I love roasted tomatoes in burgers."

Stiles blinks up at her, amber eyes the shade of whiskey in the shop light, and skin all smooth and supple looking. "I know, right? On their own, totally disgusting, put them in a burger, and voila! Got some chef shit up in here."

She blushes with pleasure at his attention, as Stiles pulls out the money. Derek tries to pay but Stiles bats his hand away without even looking. 

"Uh-uh, Sourwolf, this one's on me."

She takes the money with a flicker of her eyes to Derek. There's the tiny scent of attraction, but it's more like realising that someone is objectively attractive. Derek isn't her type. He suspects she's into more lanky, fairy looking boys. "He's such a good friend," she grins to Derek, who growls lowly and purposely wraps his arm around Stiles lower back, tugging him closer. She frowns in surprise.

"Boyfriend." The werewolf corrects firmly, and Stiles is collecting their burgers, unaware to the tension. 

"Um...yeah, boyfriends?" He says, looking around as though to see the cause for Derek's random naming of words. "Burgers. Shop." 

Derek doesn't take his eyes off the cashier. 

Stiles shrugs "Well alrighty, thanks..." he peers at her name "Linda! Have a good lunch!" And he's nuzzling Derek who bursts with pride and follows his boyfriend out of the shop. 

He's happy that nothing happens, but it lays a type of groundwork that Derek isn't sure he likes. 

But he forgets about it, hapless humans could never capture Stiles' heart, Derek is sure of it, and besides, Stiles spends all his time between Derek, Isabella and the Sheriff. 

Until he doesn't, a month before their one year anniversary.

"You're never gonna believe it!" Stiles chirps, bustling into the kitchen where Derek is preparing dinner. But Derek smells the foreign scent of magic immediately and thinks he is gonna believe it. "I met another fae today!"

Derek swallows down his jealousy and tries to look surprised. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah! His name is Andrew, he's only in town for three weeks- it's Lydia's half-brother? She doesn't know, but we recognised it immediately."

Derek remembers Lydia, she's married to one of the deputy's and teaches college math classes from time to time. She and Stiles had become fast friends. Derek found her, in truth, a little bit scary, and so didn't see her all that often. 

"That's nice." He says, a bit stiffly "I'm making dinner, are you hungry?"

"Nah," Stiles begins shedding his coat onto the rack "Andy and I grabbed a late lunch. He's only an 1/8th fae, but he works in a florist. Isn't that genius? He has a real affinity for flowers, and makes stunning bouquets for people's weddings. He doesn't know that much about what he is, I think his relatives passed away before they could pass on anything that would have been helpful, so I'm teaching him so much stuff." He sits down at the table, resting his head in his hands as he watches Derek. 

"Do you know that much about fae?" Derek asked curiously "I always wondered about that. Your dad mentioned Deaton, did he teach you everything?"

"Yes and no," he hummed "When I was younger, Deaton used to help me try to control my wings, and sometimes I'd cry flowers and he helped me blend in a little better. But when I turned eleven I started getting really curious about the stuff that was happening- up till then it had always been plants, but when I started going through puberty I sort of saw the correlation between my mood and the weather- I started doing my own research, independent of Deaton. He's a good guy but," Stiles sighed "I always felt like he was keeping things from me, trying to teach me at a slower pace and I-"

"Can't stand slow paces," Derek finished, smiling softly "I know. You're very impatient."

Stiles grinned "Exactly. Anyway, it's incredibly difficult to find anything on fae, cuz of the code, but I must have turned over a rock somewhere because suddenly, out of the blue, a package was delivered to our house. It didn't have a name on it, but I could sense it, could feel the magic off it. It was from my biological parents. I was only eleven, but I..." he shook his head "I could see that my dad was scared. Scared that I'd try to find them, but I- I didn't want anything to do with them. I used the books, they were full of information, not all of it, but lots. After I'd learnt all they could they melted to dust." He shrugged, picking at a piece of thread on his sleeve. 

"You've never felt...drawn to seek out your parents?" Derek asked, setting down the pot, Stiles pressed his lips together, as Isabella rushed into the room, boasting about her drawing.

Derek likes to think that that's that. 

But it isn't. 

The next day Stiles isn't over for their typical morning breakfast routine, and Isabella gets grumpy when Derek doesn't do her hair right. He texts his boyfriend, what he hopes isn't a too clingy  **What are you up to?** And Stiles replies about twenty minutes later  **Sorry boo, Andy and I grabbing mornin curly fries im showin him around** Derek swallows thickly, looking down at his phone. 

He can do this, he decides, as he picks Isabella up from school, and she looks confused by the lack of Stiles' jeep, but doesn't say anything, completely distracted by the sweets Derek has brought her, just as he knew she would be. It's weird, not having Stiles over in the afternoon and knowing that he's with someone else. He gets an update to say that the two of them are going to watch a movie, and Derek puts all his energy into playing with Izzy. 

It's exactly the same the next day, and by Wednesday, Derek's not sure what he should be doing. He's pacing his living room, trying to calm down his wolf when he gets a call from Stiles. 

" _Hey, Der-bear. Andy and I are at the station, we're about to head back to mine. Wanna join?"_

Derek most decidedly does not want to join Stiles and his new best friend, but he finds himself agreeing and driving over. 

He spots them immediately. Stiles is wearing a purple plaid shirt, buttoned all the way up to the top, leaning against the down sloping wall by the steps of the station. It's a cool autumn day, and his hair tousles slightly in the breeze. He looks beautiful, Derek thinks, as always. And so what if Derek's decided to wear his leather that he knows Stiles likes and a tighter t-shirt than he's used to? 

He spots Andy quickly too, standing beside Stiles, and the resemblance is a little off-putting. They're both pale, and Andy has specks of silver glitter on the underside of his jaw, and his ears are very gently pointing skyward. He's plain looking, with flat, floppy brown hair, wearing a super-man tee and beige trousers. 

"Derek!" Stiles beams, pushing off the wall "Derek, this is Andy, and Andy this is my boyfriend, Derek."

Andy shakes his hand merrily, and he smells of faint magic. It's not an unappealing smell, but it's a touch too weak. "Great to meet you," he smiles "must be cool having a fae boyfriend, right? Is it different from having wolf boyfriends?"

It's an odd question, and Derek blinks. "What?"

"Stiles!" Parrish calls from inside the station, radiating heat as he jogs down. He's carrying a few manila folders. "Here are a few of the case files, I'm not sure your dad would want you to-"

"I know, I know," Stiles says, giddy with excitement as he plucks them out of the Deputy's hands "I didn't get them from you. You're a good guy, Jordan."

The deputy smiles, and nods at Derek with a familiar look, heading back inside. 

The drive in Derek's car to Stiles' house is uncomfortable. Andy purposely keeps steering the conversation back to Marvel Movies or Fae Lore and Derek feels a little bit like just the driver, softening only when Stiles asks for his input. He's not entirely sure what to make of this other fae. He keeps looking at Stiles, but his scent isn't pure attraction. It's a mix of admiration and respect, presumably from all that Stiles can teach him, and there seems to be some sort of smell of...maybe tame appreciation? It could be attraction, but Derek's not sure. He doesn't know what fairy lust smells like, on Stiles it can be hard to get a reading for it under the thick scent of magic, but his boyfriend typically renders that problem moot by whispering dirty things in Derek's ear. 

Once or twice, Andrew looks at Derek and his scent sours, but the werewolf tries to ignore that as best he can. 

When they arrive at Stiles' house, Stiles sets up the playstation with three controllers, but Derek declines to play. He doesn't want to get competitive with Andrew. Not that he doesn't think it will end well, but he knows how stubborn fae can be and he doesn't want to cause a scene. He does though, sit right beside Stiles as he plays, pressed completely against him. 

Derek's lack of comfort, however, is complex. Because Stiles seems  _supremely_ comfortable, his wings popping when he wins and throwing handfuls of glitter at Andrew, who's been making large sunflowers grow from soil in his pockets that he's placed on the floor, to block Stiles' view. It must be a fae thing, Derek thinks, like when he's with pack. Being with other wolves- there's a sense of kinship, a belonging and sameness that can be pretty tough to beat. Andy's wings are only shadows, but Derek can reluctantly admit that they are pretty. Dark, and barely there, with stemming patterns. 

"Have you met any other fae, Stiles?" Andy asks, once they pause for snacks. 

Derek brushes his fingers through Stiles' hair, and can feel when the fairy stiffens. He frowns, thinking. Has Stiles? If he has, he's never talked about it. "Maybe in passing," he says, and his heart is thumping steadily but Derek doesn't really like the wording. "I learnt most of what I did from books that were passed down to me. They're gone now, or I would have given them to you." 

"I don't mind," Andy smiles "it's great learning from you. It's so amazing, a  _full_ fae. There aren't many in the world, I don't think. At least that's what my brother-in-law tells me."

Stiles frowns "your brother-"

There's the sound of the police cruiser pulling up out front and Stiles yelps, hiding the case files underneath the couch seats, and the Sheriff just rolls his eyes when he steps into the kitchen as though he knows exactly what his son has done. He nods at Derek, and shoots a polite but curious look at Andy, before heading upstairs to sleep before his next shift. 

 

Derek tries to pry Stiles away from Andy the following week, but Andy is far too attached. Stiles is back in the mornings, doing Izzy's hair and conjuring roses for Derek, but he's not there in the afternoons. Derek had gone to the station when he wasn't answering his phone and the Sheriff had looked surprised, and said that Andy had convinced Stiles to plant-transport them to Canada for the day. 

The werewolf stands, a little sullen that Stiles didn't tell him. He knows that his boyfriend can be impulsive and a little forgetful (He'd looked completely crestfallen when he realised he'd forgotten to pick Derek up some orange juice from the store), but this strikes somewhere deep in his heart. 

"Don't worry, Derek," Parrish says, appearing suddenly as he pours some coffee. "Most of the time, he's talking to Andrew about you. And between you and me, I don't like him that much either. Smells funny, if you know what I mean."

Derek sighs "I don't know what the appeal is."

Parrish shrugs "He's leaving soon enough anyway,"

He chants that like at mantra but he isn't leaving fast enough. Over the course of the next few days, Derek finds Andrew tagging along to their dinner dates, and as time passes the scent of attraction is getting strong and stronger. 

They've just finished putting Isabella to bed, when Derek doesn't think he can stand it anymore. He brings it up before Stiles sheds his clothes, before he knows the flash of smooth, bare skin will disarm him. 

"I don't like Andrew."

Stiles pauses from where he was reaching to unlace his shoes, and his brow furrows. "Okay?" He says slowly, curiously "Is there a reason why? You may not just know him very well, spend a bit more time with him-"

"No, Stiles." Derek shakes his head, to hell with social niceties. "I don't like him because he's obviously attracted to you. You're spending all your time with him, and I think you should stop."

His wings flicker into view, and the younger man cocks his head. "You don't get to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with, Derek. We are not that kind of relationship. Besides, I'm not spending  _all my time_ with him. He's only going be here for another week and I want to spend as much time with him as possible." He's not being snappy, not yet, but his voice has a warning lilt that's asking Derek not to push him any further. 

"It's our anniversary next week," Derek says instead, still pursuing it. "Have you given any thought to it? Or have you been so distracted by your new best friend-"

"Don't give me that!" Stiles flails "just because  _you_ don't have any friends, doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to!" He winces as soon as he's said it, and retracts slowly. "I didn't mean that. You have friends, and you're a father so- but Derek," his eyes are wide and amber and sad. "He's a  _fae._ Don't you see that? I can...his magic, it makes me feel like home. Not my home, but...a home I didn't realise I missed, you know? And I've told you before that it can be so lonely having to hide your powers-"

"Is that the only reason you're dating me?" Derek asks seriously, a rare glimpse of maudlin and Stiles gasps softly. 

"No." He spits "and if you think that then-"

"Because I don't understand!" He shakes his head "this...this guy shows up out of nowhere and is your best friend-"

"Stop saying that." Stiles whispers "He is not my best friend, Scott is my best friend-"

"-You're spending all your time with him and he's not even that great. You have us!" His voice rises into a yell and Stiles stands, starstruck. "You have me and Izzy and we're here for you! We're your home too, and you can be yourself with us! You're...you're acting like we don't even count! Like all someone had to do was come along with some new shiny toy and you've only got eyes for them! How do you think it makes us feel?" He's panting now, and his eyes are wet with tears but he won't let himself cry. It's news to himself. Is this how he really feels? Abandoned? Probably, at the heart of it. Jennifer's departure had been a vicious surprise that had left him stranded and alone. 

"Us?" Stiles echoes, face knowing "Or you, Derek?" He steps forward, carefully, his wings are out now and he doesn't bother hiding them. He cups Derek's face, it's hard under his fingers because he's half turned. "Derek, it's one thing having you guys around, I love you both so much it's crazy, but it's something else having a  _friend._ I miss Scotty, I- I miss him so much. He's my brother, you know? Ever since we were four years old we've been inseparable, and it's been almost a year and he-" Stiles laughs a little "He doesn't seem to need me that much. But Andy? He needs me."

Derek understands now, and he feels foolish. "I'm sorry." He says earnestly, and Stiles shakes his head.

"No, I'm sorry." He takes a breath "I would never leave you, or Izzy. I'm not...I'm not Jennifer, Derek," he whispers "I'm not going anywhere, I know we hadn't been together for years and years, but like you said, our anniversary is coming up. And I don't know about you, but I plan on it being the first of many." He kisses Derek, till the skin is soft and human under his hands, and Derek holds him close. He feels so reassured, the fractured pieces of his heart less strained, more together. 

 

A few weeks later, Andy is gone and Stiles is back. Derek and Andy had parted amicably, and Derek had understood a young man with a crush, and offered some condolences and politely looked away as Stiles and Andy had hugged tightly. Their anniversary had been an intimate but wonderful day, and there are still residual flowers embedded into the mattress. But Derek sees it now. Notices that there are moments when he's at work and Izzy's at school and Stiles is probably...alone. 

He's watching Stiles carefully, as he goes through the case files. He's turned one of the walls in the study into a crime board, and this used to be Derek's dad's study and he loves seeing it used again. He leans against the door and watches Stiles connect string to different photos, mumbling under his breath and writing onto a glass board. He's unaware of Derek there, so focused and in the zone, that when his phone rings it does't even stir him out of it. He answers with one hand, tapping it onto speaker as he keeps making links.

"Hey Jordan," he murmurs, "what do you have for me?"

_"It turns out Daehler was a part time nurse to relatives of two of the victims. Does that help?"_

"I don't know." Stiles replied honestly "Wouldn't nursing have run up the background checks on him? Unless he's assumed another identity." He scribbles something down onto the board. 

_"Lydia said something about putting adverts in the paper. Maybe he was using his identity but only pretending to be a nurse?"_

"That could work." He nodded, before realising Parrish couldn't see. "Okay, I want copies of newspapers the weeks surrounding each of the murders- the full newspapers not just the Wanted sections, he may have someone working at the Press and helping him sneak messages."

_"I'l get them sorted. Want me to go through them with you?"_

"Nah, no, no, Jordan, get your sleep."

 _"I don't need sleep,"_ the voice on the other end laughs  _"I'll be here. Bye Stiles,"_

"That sounds like Deputy Parrish!" Isabella exclaims, and both Derek and Stiles whirl around to see her standing in the hallway. Derek hauls her up onto his hip and she rests her head on his shoulder happily. 

"That was, sweetheart," Stiles murmurs, covering a few of the more sordid images on his board. 

"He came to our school," she murmurs "and did a talk about fire safety!"

It clicks for Derek then. 

Hard. 

_Smells funny, if you know what I mean._

That had been what Parrish said, when he'd talked to Derek at the station. He'd been so hot on the day Derek had first met Andrew, the deputy had been radiating it as he came down the stairs. It's what Andy had been trying to say before the Sheriff returned home.

"Parrish is a hellhound." He whispers, awe-struck, and Stiles' gaze snaps to him, and flickers.

"Holy sh- shoot. You're right."

Derek laughs, "Stiles, this is amazing."

"Is it?" Stiles shrieks a little, and Izzy looks curiously between them. "There's another supernatural being just running around Beacon Hills and it's great? Does he even know what he is? How to control it? A hellhound?!" He's looking around the shelves, he doesn't have many books on supernatural beings but he's been collecting them as of late and his eyes are frantically scanning titles. 

"Stiles," Derek chuckled again, absurdly happy, and not for himself. "Don't you see? He offers to work late with you, he steals files for your dad and feeds you information about cases. He's Lydia's husband. Parrish is your friend."

Stiles blinks at him owlishly. As though he doesn't understand the relevance of that statement. 

"Parrish is a supernatural friend who needs you. And he's been here the whole time, don't you see?"

Stiles is beginning to see, and something warm is blossoming in his chest. He steps forward, until he's pressed against Isabella and Derek. Izzy reaches out to pet Stiles' head. "Do you worry about me?" Stiles asks, and before Derek can deny it, Stiles pecks a kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you. But please, don't- don't ever feel like you're not enough because you are. Both of you. I wouldn't trade either of you for anything in the world, okay?"

Derek can't stop smiling the rest of the night. 

And when he sees Parrish and Stiles the following week, arguing outside the hospital and shoving each other playfully Derek feels a glee roll up in his chest.

Life's so funny like that. 

Where the thing you want most is already in front of you, needing a guiding hand and a friendly chance. Stiles teaches Parrish and the two of them cement a friendship bond that was already there. They work on cases together and the Sheriff calls them both a menace to this town, and Derek becomes a little more accustomed to Lydia in his home, because though she is a little scary, Isabella thinks she's fierce. And Derek has to admit, she is a little bit fierce. After finding out that her husband was a hellhound, that was being trained by a fairy, who was dating a werewolf who had a werewolf daughter, she'd merely nodded and set about to finding out everything she could. 

Their house is fuller now. 

There aren't those empty spaces, Stiles has more books filling his shelves, there's Lydia showing Isabella how to make a complex tower using her barbies as a structural sounding board, Parrish and Stiles working on cases or training, and the Sheriff helping Derek make dinner or fix a few bits and pieces around the house, or just watching television together. Derek's also relieved that his daughter has more exposure to different supernatural creatures, associating with hellhounds and fairies before she's even a teenager. She handles it so well, it makes him so proud. 

It's weird to think that it all started over jealousy, but like Derek said, life's funny like that. 

"Stop thinking so hard," Stiles scolds, squeezing Derek's neck. "We're all playing Jenga, come on, Derek you're on my team."

"I pick Lydia!" Izzy screams, and Lydia smiles serenely, sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

John sighed, straightening up. "Guess that means you're with me, Parrish. You any good?"

Parrish winced "not brilliant, Sir."

The Sheriff sighed again. "Terrific. This'll be just like old times then, when Stiles used to beat me."

"Don't worry old man," Stiles teases from where he's emptying the box onto the coffee table. "I'll go easy on you."

He doesn't go easy on him, he goes very hard, but they don't win. 

Lydia and Isabella do, and when everyone turns to look at them, the two girls just smile and flick their hair back in perfect unison, looking powerful and terrifying all at the same time. 

"Well," John smiles "Looks like we have some new champions." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS 
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
> Have I ever mentioned that? Because I do. A LOT. 
> 
> Seriously, every comment no matter how long or short is valued and inspiring and I love you all so much!
> 
> I think I'll do another jealousy fic for this series, this one featuring maybe Creepy Uncle Peter coming to town- and this one would feature Isabella and the sheriff playing some shenanigan pranks on Peter so that he backs off. Woo grandpa/granddaughter bonding!
> 
> and also some Jealous Stiles because Derek is his fine piece of wolf candy. I'm thinking of setting this one into the future so I can show you Noah and Tazmin, their little twins, so that you can see who you need to love when I write the fic about them being born! 
> 
> Ugh but also the comment about the teacher at parents evening hitting on stiles? I am SO INTO THAT so that'll have to be a part of a later fic, I couldn't fit it into this one :( bUT ITS COMING SWEET PEAS 
> 
> Also also, would love to do a fic where Scott (and kira) comes down to visit Stiles? Because this one made me sad that Scott wasn't there because he does need his stiles! And Stiles needs his scotty! 
> 
> So any prompts or comments or just wanna tell me anything at all (like secrets. I love secrets) I would be so down for that. 
> 
> Always always always feel comfortable to comment me, okay? I'm here, I'm reading, I'm writing, I'm replying to every single one of you and I love you and you are all heard and wonderful! 
> 
> I hope there aren't too many mistakes on this one, I did labour over it, but if you've noticed anything, lemmie know, okay?
> 
> MWAH MWAH my beautiful people! Till next time! 
> 
>  
> 
> xxxxxx


End file.
